


sorry is never there when you need it

by AstoriaRamsay



Series: KuroMahi Week 2017 [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: KuroMahi Week, KuroMahi Week 2017, KuroMahi Week 2k17, M/M, This is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaRamsay/pseuds/AstoriaRamsay
Summary: everyone’s around,no words are coming nowand I can’t find my breath,can we just say the rest with no sound





	sorry is never there when you need it

**Author's Note:**

> KuroMahi Week, Day Three: Tough Love/Gratitude  
> I’m not sure how I feel about this one. I don’t think I like it too much. This one’s also really short, whoops.
> 
> Title and summary from [Good To You](https://youtu.be/tEYdyPc8Mjo) by Marianas Trench.

“Kuro!”

No response.

_”Kuro!”_ Mahiru yells, poking the top of his head with a newspaper.

Lifting his head, Kuro complains at Mahiru for waking him up.

“Stop being so lazy! I need you to help me clean. If you’re gonna live in this house and mess it up, then you’re gonna help me clean it.”

Already pouting, Kuro says, “What a pain…”

“Come on, Kuro! Just help me and then you go back to lazing around.”

Standing, but not without complaint, Kuro helps Mahiru clean. But even then, he’s not doing much, just awkwardly following Mahiru around and doing little to actually clean.

“Are you gonna keep following me or what? I thought you were gonna help clean?”

“Cleaning’s such a pain, though…”

“Fine, go sit down! I’ll do it all myself!”

“Housewife…” Kuro mutters quietly.

Hearing this, Mahiru says, “I clean for you, and never make you help. I ask for help once and you think that’s unreasonable of me.”

Kuro says nothing.

Mahiru sighs.

\--

Back at the kitchen counter, Kuro sits on the stool he previously occupied and lays his head back in his arms. He feels bad about the way he’s acting toward Mahiru, but doesn’t know what to do about it.

\--

With a lot of stressful sighing, Mahiru finishes cleaning the entire house. He keeps thinking back to Kuro, and how the whole interaction went. He loves Kuro, but just wishes he’d help him out more.

\--

It’s night, and they still haven’t talked to each other.

Mahiru decides that this cannot keep going on, and that, _”Thinking simply, if I confront him now it will be easier than if I do it later! It’s best to get it out of the way.”_

With a short nod to himself, Mahiru enters the kitchen and comes to a stop in front of Kuro.

Kuro doesn’t acknowledge him.

“Hey, Kuro.”

Still nothing.

Moving to sit beside him, Mahiru tries again.

“Kuro…”

Lifting his head, Kuro turns to Mahiru slowly, waiting.

At the same time, they both blurt out, “I’m sorry.”

Confused, Kuro asks, “Why’re you sorry?”

Mahiru laughs. “I don’t know, I just feel like I need to say it.”

Kuro looks away from him and says, “I’m sorry for being lazy and never helping.”

Leaning his head on Kuro’s shoulder, Mahiru says, “It’s fine. I know you’re trying.”

They sit in silence for a while, simply enjoying each other’s company.


End file.
